1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for securing items such as data storage devices, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus which can conveniently and readily mount data storage devices in a chassis.
2. Related Art
A typical personal computer invariably comprises one or more data storage devices for communication and handling of data. Such storage devices include, but are not limited to, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM drives. Users of computers and technicians alike require that a drive bracket of an enclosure of the computer allows them to easily secure storage devices such as disk drives. Conventionally, each disk drive comprises a rigid casing that is retained in the enclosure by means of bolts or rivets. However, insertion and removal of screws is time consuming and cumbersome.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various devices have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One such device comprises two flat rectangular side pieces which are attached to opposite sides of the disk drive. Corresponding receiving rails provided in a drive bracket cooperatively receive the side pieces in sliding engagement. When the disc drive is fully received in the bracket, a screw is tightened so that the screw presses against one of the side pieces or the disk drive itself. However, this device does not altogether eliminate the need for using screws.
An improved data storage device mounting means which overcomes these problems is desired.